Quiet Man
by Amerique
Summary: Based on the song Quiet Man by John Schneider. Young Bo finds a hero while watching a movie. ONESHOT


**The idea for this came from a song I've been listening to almost nonstop the past hour or two. The idea just kept nagging me and finally I just gave in, so here's a little something to read. Enjoy!_

* * *

_ **

_**Quiet Man**_

Eight-year-old Bo Duke was watching television and eating a box of Cracker Jacks, while his uncle and cousin Daisy were cleaning the kitchen and his oldest cousin Luke was doing homework. A movie had just come on the channel Bo was watching, called The Quiet Man. At first, Bo was not interested, but as he watched it, he got hooked to it. Bo reached into his box of Cracker Jacks and pulled out a small plastic toy horse, with a cowboy rider. He grinned when he saw the small toy in his hand.

**_The first time I saw him I was just a kid  
And he was the best I'd ever seen  
I found a prize inside my Cracker Jacks  
And I found a hero on the screen  
Tall in the saddle, twice as big as life  
Packin' a six gun ridin' herd  
Fightin' the good fight seein' justice done  
He always let his actions speak louder than his words _**

Quiet man, Quiet man  
Never said too much just took his stand  
Always there to lend a hand  
I still remember him at times like this  
I sure do miss quiet man

After the movie was over, Bo ran into the kitchen looking for his uncle.

"Uncle Jesse! I wanna go to the store and get a toy." The little blonde boy said as he bounced up and down in front of the older man.

"Bo, you got plenty of toys already." Jesse said.

"Please Uncle Jesse? I've been good." Bo said, hoping his uncle would give in. Bo wasn't surprised when the older man smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, go get ready and we'll go." Jesse said with a smile. Bo grinned and hugged his uncle before running into his and Luke's room to get ready.

When he was ready, Bo ran out of his room, grinning. Jesse smiled at his youngest and watched as he ran outside. He turned to his oldest nephew, who had been watching Jesse and Bo. "Luke, I want you to keep an eye on Daisy. We'll be back in a little while." He said.

"Yes sir." Luke said as he watched his uncle leave.

Bo was already in the old white beat-up pickup truck, waiting to go. Jesse smiled and walked over to the driver's side and got in. When they were both ready, Jesse headed to town.

An hour later, Jesse pulled up at the farm. Bo jumped out of the truck and began 'reenacting' the movie he'd watched earlier. He wore a cowboy hat and held a cap gun. He ran around pretending to shoot the bad guys. Jesse watched him from the truck, a smile on his face.

__

I used to act out everything he did  
Wearin' my dime store hat and gun  
When the imaginary smoke had cleared  
The good guys always won  
Now there was a code he did his livin' by  
Said you got to know what's right and wrong  
Say what you mean and then do what you say  
The helpless need a helper  
The weak ones need the strong

Quiet man, Quiet man  
Never said too much just took his stand  
Always there to lend a hand  
I still remember him at times like this  
I sure do miss the quiet man

_**Ten years later….**_

Eight-teen year old Bo Duke was home alone. Jesse had gone to Atlanta with Luke to get a new part for the tractor, while Daisy was at work.

Bo had been rummaging through some stuff in the attic, when he came across a dust-covered box. He blew the dust off of it, before opening the box. He saw a bunch of old clothes on top. His curiosity getting the best of him, Bo started looking through it. When he got close to the bottom, he found an old cowboy hat that had a thin layer of dust on it, and under the hat, there was a cap gun.

A smile formed on Bo's face as he recognized the items in his hands. He remembered back to the day he'd watched the movie, The Quiet Man, and had gotten the hat and gun. Knowing he was the only one home, and would be for a couple more hours, he put the hat on and stood up. He left the attic and went into the living room, pretending to be his movie hero once again.

Bo wasn't aware how much time passed or the fact that Jesse and Luke were home. He was too wrapped up in his own world, and having such a good time, that he didn't notice them watching from the kitchen doorway.

Jesse and Luke had smiles on their faces as they watched the baby of the family playing like a little kid. When Bo had taken care of the imaginary bad guys, he stood, looking just like his childhood hero. Even though Bo was older, he still thought of the Quiet Man as his hero, and probably always would.

**_Up in the attic there's a cowboy hat  
Along with a cap gun gone to rust  
Seems like a lot gets lost or stored away  
In the memories and dust  
Now people say that life's all shades of gray  
And only a fool sees black and white  
The world ain't like some Sunday matinee  
But I can't help believin' the quiet man was right_ **

_Quiet man, Quiet man  
Never said too much just took his stand  
Always there to lend a hand  
I still remember him at times like this  
Sure do miss the quiet man_

_Lord how I miss you quiet man…._

_

* * *

_Iggy is hungry! Please feed Iggy reviews so he don't starve! Iggy thanks you. 


End file.
